


Sugar Spoiled Sweet

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A Sleepy Myu-chan, And Yes Another Rarepair Because I Couldn’t Help Myself, But Only in Front of Natsuki Because it’s Natsuki, Fluff, M/M, Natsuki Spoils Him, Which Leads to Camus Acting Like a Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: After a long day, they finally get to rest.Natsuki arrives back with someone waiting for him.





	Sugar Spoiled Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I return with another fanfic about a rarepair.
> 
> Because I’m weird like that.
> 
> Anyways, NatsuCam is cute and pure and wholesome.
> 
> In the sense of this fic, Natsuki spoils Camus a lot since they’re dating and all, which leads to Camus opening up a little and become a little childish. But, he only acts that way in front of Natsuki. Because if anyone else were to see it (specifically Reiji and Ranmaru), he’d most likely be humiliated.

“I’m home~!!” Natsuki calls out with glee. He was expecting a “welcome home” in return, but didn’t receive any. “Hello?” Natsuki walks into the living room to find Camus lying on the couch, trying his best to stay awake. “Myu-chan?”

Camus slowly lifts his head up. “Natsuki. . .” he mutters in a soft and tired voice. “Welcome,” he yawns, “home. . .”

Natsuki smiles at how cute Camus is being. “Did you try to stay awake for me again, Myu-chan?”

“No. . .” Camus buries his head in his arms.

“Were you feeling lonely again?”

Another yawn from Camus. “N-No. . .”

“Myu-chan, just because I’m the only other person here doesn’t mean you can act like a child,” Natsuki playfully scolds. “Your schedule for the week is packed right now. You should be resting in your bed.”

“Mmmm. . .” Camus lazily shifts around and holds his arms out. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you. . .”

Natsuki rolls his eyes and picks Camus up, letting him bury his face into the crook of his neck. “We can’t do this every night, you know. I finish later than you.”

“I don’t care.” Natsuki can feel Camus sleepily pouting against his skin. “I want to sleep with you.”

Natsuki chuckles again and brings Camus to his bed. He carefully placed him down and pulls his blanket over his body. “Good night, Myu-chan,” Natsuki says, gently patting Camus’ head. He turns around to walk away, but someone grabs a hold of his hand. He turns around to see Camus looking up at him.

“Please, stay with me. . .” he says, a small whine following after. “I don’t want you to leave. . .”

Natsuki smiles softly at his lover, and strokes his face. “I spoil you too much, don’t I?” he asks, earning a lightly flustered but still very tired Camus. “Don’t worry. After I get myself ready for bed, I’ll come join you, okay?”

Camus shakes his head. “That will take too long. . .” He wraps his arms around Natsuki’s waist. “I missed you all day. . .”

Despite Camus being the most tired he’s ever been in a while, he still has a pretty strong grip in his current state. Natsuki unwraps Camus from him and lifts the blanket, crawling right next to Camus. “I guess I’ll let you be selfish just this night. Besides,” he grabs Camus by the waist and pulls him closer, “I missed you, too, Myu-chan.”

Camus snuggles himself up to Natsuki’s chest and drifts away to sleep. Natsuki kisses Camus’ forehead, whispering “I love you” before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Another nighttime romance story, huh?
> 
> Well, like I said in my AiCeci one, I’m a huge sucker for those :3
> 
> Also, NatsuCam is a good ship and I wished more people knew about how cute it can be ;w;


End file.
